


男朋友还是猫

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: XINBO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	男朋友还是猫

梁大胖一睁眼就看见自家师兄直勾勾的盯着自己，小圆脸，面色凝重。  
这可不常见，一般这时候他师兄还在做梦呢。  
师兄身边还蹲着一只猫，大圆脸，面色凝重。  
哎呀，这只猫怎么这么眼熟，和我长得好像啊。  
梁大胖疑惑地伸出爪子去摸这只猫橘色的毛毛。  
妈呀，梁大胖仔细瞅了瞅眼前这只骨骼分明的手掌，我是灵魂出窍了吗？一定是梦！  
得到了满意的答案，他把被子一卷，又欣然睡去。  
“喂，”方博捅了捅猫咪的屁股，“咋办啊这？”  
猫咪咧开嘴，露出锋利的尖牙，喉咙里发出一个低沉男声，“打一顿，打到灵魂出窍就好了。”

梁大胖是一只阳光可爱并且能吃的橘猫，被师父捡到后就在道观里修行，终于迎来了化形的日子。他还有一个师兄，师兄不是猫，但是对他很好，会把辣椒炒肉里的肉丝分给他，昨天还特地赶回山里来给他护法。  
虽然他现在确实是拥有了人类的身体，但是……  
方博朝他伸出手，“许昕，拿右边那本。”  
原本好端端趴在方博肩头的橘猫突然弓起背，全身的毛毛都炸了起来，喉咙里发出警告的声音。  
“啊对不起对不起，叫错了，”方博的手掌落在橘猫身上，熟练地从下巴撸到头顶，以挠两下额头结尾，“别吓着孩子了。”  
橘猫甩两下尾巴，头一扬又趴了回去。  
梁大胖站在梯子上，在橘猫带有威胁性的目光里战战兢兢地伸手去拿书架顶层方博指定的书。  
对，没错，他现在用的是许昕的身体。许昕是跟方博一起来的。老看见他俩一起出现在自家道观里，大胖自己都会忘记许昕其实不是他们门里的人。许昕说过他是方博的男朋友。那时候的大胖还更小一点儿，不明白“男朋友”是什么朋友。许昕说就是一起睡觉的那种。勤奋好学的大胖扭头就想去问师兄，立马被许昕一把定身符拍在了原地。许昕摸着他粘满了黄纸的毛毛，慈爱地说：“等你长大就明白了。”  
可是他还没长大，就被迫成为了师兄的男朋友。梁大胖扣着书架上的木漆，犹豫着要不要开口。他才不想和师兄一起睡觉，虽然他很喜欢师兄，但是睡觉的时候师兄喜欢抢被子，连一只小猫咪那么大的被角都不留给他。  
大胖看向装着许昕的那只橘猫，在心里默默补了一句，就比小猫咪大了一点点，多了一点蓬松的毛发而已，能大多少！  
许昕注意到梁大胖的视线，毫不留情地冲他呲牙，吓得大胖赶紧把脸缩回去，面对着积灰的古书继续扣书架，内心忍不住羡慕：昕哥好凶啊，我也想做一只威风的猫咪。  
许昕实在受不了自己那张脸满是娇羞地偷看自己，不耐烦地用爪子去拍方博的脸，“俩小时了你看来什么花儿了？”  
方博挠了挠被肉垫拍过的脸颊，“咱们还是回昨天的阵法那里看看吧，一定是什么地方出错了。”

阵法设在道观的原址上，实际是一个天然的法阵，被方博一门中人加以利用，护卫道观，顺便挡挡天雷什么的。至于为什么是原址……  
方博抬头看匾额上看起漆刚干的大金字儿“天师府”，底下的价目表，忍不住吐槽：“这么几间破房子看一眼要六十块钱，那窗户还漏风呢！”  
许昕不大能适应猫的身体，一边在方博的卫衣上磨爪子，一边还不忘损他：“谁让你们把道观建在这里，现在回家还要买门票。”  
“别乱说别乱说，”方博一把捂住许昕的嘴巴，“什么你的我的，都是人民的土地。”  
五好市民方博屁颠屁颠地跑去买票了，用许昕的钱包。  
“脸呢？脸呢？”在售票窗口前边儿许昕不敢出大声，只好一个劲儿地刨方博的颈窝。  
方博给他挠得痒痒，站在售票队伍里直扭，没办法只好一把抱起许昕蹲下来教育他。“你看，我现在是在帮你，你怎么还跟我起内讧呢，内部问题内部解决嘛，”方博握住许昕的两只爪爪，一本正经地说：“所以啊，你一个资本家就别和我这个贫穷的大学老师计较了啊！”  
许昕整个猫愣在那里，倒不是他被方博慷慨激昂的胡说八道唬住了，实在是因为从一只猫的角度看过去方博的眼睛太大啦！  
售票大妈把窗口敲得邦邦响，“还买不买票啦！”  
“买买买！”方博撩起衣服下摆把许昕兜进去，站起来给阿姨递了一张红色的毛爷爷。  
阿姨用审视的目光从老花镜的上方把方博仔仔细细看了一遍，“不能带宠物进去的啊！”  
“您说的是哪儿的话啊，我一个大男人养什么猫……啊不是养什么宠物啊！”  
蜷在方博衣服里的许昕绝望地把爪子怼到方博的肚皮上，方博拍拍那一团毛球，传音给许昕：“信你博哥的没错！”  
屁，谁信博哥谁倒霉，明天醒来变胖橘！

好不容易进了门，方博也没敢把许昕放出来，抱着沉甸甸的“小肚子”，缀在一个旅行团的尾巴上假装认真听导游讲解。  
“大家看院子里这七棵大槐树的排列，是不是特别像一把大勺子？传说有一位道法高深的大师，夜观天象，发现有一道亮光从天而降，到此地一看，竟生出七棵大槐树，上应北斗七星，而坠落的那块陨石，就是这块，正好在紫微星的位置……”  
“哪来的传说？”  
“故事是师祖编的，树也是他种的，不说玄乎点哪来的人捐功德？不过陨石是真的。”  
“啧啧啧报应啊，人民来向你讨债了，神棍，”许昕唏嘘。  
“咦？”  
游客们呼啦啦的来，呼啦啦的拍照，又呼啦啦的走了，只剩方博一个人留在传说中的“紫薇天石”旁边不动。  
“怎么了怎么了？”许昕半天听不到方博的动静，只好费力地从他领口伸出半个毛脑袋来。面前这块陨石上小下大，基部半隐在草丛里，要不是上头凹凸不平，还真像块供游人休息的石头。  
“这块石头……”方博有些犹豫。  
“不会是你师祖从河边捡的吧？”许昕接道。  
“这块石头原来不是这么摆的，”方博把手按在石头上，“它倒过来了，原来上面是一个光滑的平台，位置也不对。”  
“……谁没事把一块破石头翻了个面儿啊？”看起来还不轻。  
“是啊好奇怪啊……”方博也摸不着头脑。  
“喂，你这么说像话吗，昨天你都没发现？”  
“昨天太黑了，我们还是偷偷进来的，所以我……”方博一低头，蹭到耳朵尖尖，才发现许昕已经把整个脑袋都探出来了，一副恨不得马上就把这块破石头大卸八块的样子，“哎你快回去……”方博急忙伸手去按他的脑袋。  
“方博你别松手……哎呦我去，”许昕死死揪住方博的衣服，还是抵抗不住地球的勾引，尾巴已经从下摆漏了出去，“你师弟都是吃什么长大的！”  
方博急中生智，顺势就地扑向雨后清新芬芳的草地，把许昕捞进怀里，自己摔了个狗啃泥。  
“方博儿，方大傻子，真摔傻了？”许昕急得直蹬方博的下巴。  
方博像一条毛毛虫一样趴在地上，偏偏脑袋把许昕让出来，闷闷地说：“我好像知道咋回事儿了……”  
许昕从他耳朵底下挤出来，正好看到石头底部翘起来一角，光滑的石面上刻着“XX我爱你”“XXX到此一游”，被遮住的地方还不知道刻了多少。  
估计是景区负责人觉得有碍观瞻，图省事儿直接把石头掉了个个儿，但他们不知道，对于这个阵法来说，往石头上刻一整首最炫民族风都没关系，挪个位子可就要了老命了。  
“哎你在这儿干嘛呢，不能往上刻东西啊！”  
方博侧过脑袋，面前站着一个一身道袍拖着扫帚的人。他估摸着许昕藏好了，才抱着肚子摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
“不好意思，脚滑了，”方博看似镇定地转身，脚下步子却飞快。  
真是丢人丢到姥姥家了。  
那个小道士看了这位奇怪的观光客一会儿，摇摇头，又低下头点开了手机上的开心消消乐。  
许昕扒在方博肩膀上朝后看，“就这货色也是你们的人？”  
方博长叹一声，“都是临时工啊。”

刘国正坐在主位上，看着把长手长脚蜷起来尽量降低存在感的“许昕”，一脸厌世的橘猫，和仿佛刚在泥里滚过的方博，凉凉的说：“我才出去几天，你们就能把自己弄成这样儿，下次我闭关，出来是不是连这个山头都没了啊？”  
“不会的师父，山头没了您还怎么闭关啊？”老实人梁大胖举手发言。  
刘国正皱起眉头，“你别说话！”看见这张脸就烦。他又转向方博，“你怎么又把他带来了？”  
“啊？”方博眨眨眼睛才反应过来掌门说的是许昕，立马把许昕拎到跟前，“是他自己非要跟来的，我也拦不住啊！”  
“我们的结界也拦不住吗，还是有人不想拦啊？”  
方博他们吸取了之前的教训，把新的道观建在前不着村后不着店的山沟沟里，还布了个厚实的结界，防不住自家弟子跑出去给别人乱画通行符。  
“您教训的是，”方博点头如捣蒜，“我这就把他的通行符收回来！”说完抓起梁大胖的手掌，轻轻一抹，一个金色的扭曲的符号就脱落下来，被他收进手心里。  
“那啥，没什么事我就先回去了，明天还要起早下山呢！”  
刘国正看看一脸懵逼的梁大胖，又看看提溜着许昕跑远的方博。嗯……好像有什么不对？

“不行，我要跟你一起回去！”许昕往行李箱盖上一座，稳如泰山。  
“不行，你就留在这里，万一换回来了也比较方便，”方博不依他。  
“你们掌门给我喂老鼠药怎么办，他一定干的出来，一定干的出来！”许昕说着说着越来越激动，甚至在行李箱盖上蹦了起来，又哐当砸下去，木板床不堪重负发出嘎吱的呻吟。  
“哎呦我的祖宗！”方博去拎许昕的后颈皮，奈何许昕倔强地跟他较劲儿，他只好两只胳膊齐上把许昕抱进怀里，一边用两根手指挠猫咪头顶软绒绒的皮毛，一边哄道：“我还要上班儿，没法一直照看你，你看你一只小猫咪，很容易被生活下毒手的。你就好好待在这里，我会嘱咐大胖好吃好喝地伺候你的。他化形那点儿小天雷厉害不到哪去，最多一周你俩就换回来了，换回来我马上就来接你，我发誓！”  
许昕往后一躺四肢伸直，“那你就当我吃了耗子药把我丢在这里吧！哼，我是因为你才变成这样的，你居然这么狠心！”说完就在方博身上打滚，一副旧社会小媳妇一哭二闹三上吊的架势。  
天雷不愧是天雷，还能把智商劈掉的吗？方博向天翻了个白眼。  
“好了好了，那……”“也行”两个字还没说出口，方博脑筋一转，又咽了回去，他清了清嗓子，“那，那你卖个萌，我就……就带你回去。”  
明明是一句公子哥调戏良家妇女的惯用台词，被方博一说就像是第一次去青楼的小少爷，学得生硬可爱。  
许昕觉得喉咙痒痒的，猫眼一眯，趁方博不注意，从他宽松的T恤里窜了上去。蓬松的猫毛扫过刚洗完澡干爽的皮肤，激起一股莫名的痒意，直往头顶钻。许昕从领口里探出头来，把柔软的肉垫按在方博锁骨薄薄的皮肤上，脑袋一偏，碧绿的猫眼锁定方博，细细地叫了一声“喵～”  
方博僵在原地。  
许昕得寸进尺，用耳朵去蹭方博的颈侧，却突然换回人类的声音，刻意压低嗓子，“方博儿，”他伸出猫咪毛刺刺的舌头去舔面前的耳垂，故意问：“你还满意吗？”  
许昕清晰地感受到紧贴着的皮肤下脉博逐渐加快。  
“好好好好了，带你回去还不行吗，带你回去！”方博顶着一张番茄脸把许昕揪下来，又羞又恼。  
太美味了。  
许昕用尾巴卷住方博的手腕，悲哀的想起来这个时候他居然是只猫。  
我恨。

被许昕这么一闹，方博整理行李的速度都加快了不少，很快就把自己整个儿藏进被子里了。他自己闷了一会儿，想想又露出两只眼睛望着坐在一边的许昕，“你……你不进来睡吗？”  
许昕趴下来和他平视，懒洋洋地说：“我等你睡了再睡，怕你把我压扁了。”  
“哦——”方博闭上眼睛，还没两分钟又睁开来。“对了，我差点儿忘了，”他把手拿出来，搓了搓手掌，之前从梁大胖那里收缴回来的金色符咒又飘起来。方博想了想，伸手在里面搅和了两下，金色的线条扭曲成一个“王”字落在许昕额头上，融进皮毛里变成和花纹一样的颜色。  
“噗，胖虎，”方博成功把自己逗笑了。  
许昕无奈地用爪子拍拍额头，“大胖身上也有通行符，你还给我这个干什么？”  
“那不一样，”方博又把自己裹回被子里，嘴里嘟囔：“这是我画的……”  
“好了好了方博小朋友，”许昕用额头上的新装饰去蹭方博柔软的额发，“再不睡觉老虎要来咬你的屁股了。”  
“幼稚，”方博闭上眼哼哼。  
到底是谁幼稚啊？许昕踩踩方博的被角，重新趴下来盯着方博。  
方博一向睡得香甜，不一会儿就把被子折了下去，还打起了小呼噜。  
许昕用爪子戳了戳方博肉乎乎的脸蛋。  
没反应。  
他绕过方博横着的手臂，叼住被角一点一点拖上来给方博盖好，这才钻进被子里。趴了一会儿还觉得不行，又钻出来用鼻尖碰了碰方博的嘴角，重新钻回被窝里团在方博的小肚子旁边睡下了。

“大胖儿，好好在家待着啊，过几天再来找你，”方博摸摸梁大胖的脑袋。  
大胖裹着许昕那件修身拉风就是不抗冻的风衣被山风吹得意识模糊，下意识点了点头，又委屈地瘪了瘪嘴：师兄你把我的通行符收走了我能上哪儿去啊？  
方博一边摸着大胖的脑袋一边想入非非：要是许昕也这么乖就好了。  
正牌许昕从他的兜帽里爬出来，对着大胖说：“你放心，我会好好保护你的身体，那我就把我的身体交给你了。”  
大胖猛地点头。  
“哎哎哎轻点儿轻点儿，年纪大了颈椎受不了，”许昕又缩回去，只留一只猫爪子敲敲方博的后脑勺，“走吧，别舍不得了，过两天还回来的。”  
方博扯了扯自己的衣领，“我说许昕你能不能出来，快勒死我了！”  
“我不，这里暖和！”  
现实果然残酷，方博想。

“马总。”  
马龙接过秘书递来的咖啡，点点头示意她可以开始汇报行程了。  
“……那个项目本来是约了今天敲定细节，但是许副总他……”  
马龙的手指在咖啡杯上敲了敲，“他还没来吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那行，我会解决的，你先回去吧，”马龙支走小秘书，掏出手机拨通了许昕的电话。  
“……喂，龙，龙哥……”  
马龙也没有太意外，只是做了一个一言难尽的表情，继续说：“大博儿，许昕在吗，我有事找他。”  
“在倒是……就是出了一点小问题，电话里说不清楚，待会儿我去找你吧。”  
马龙这回意外了，他坐在老板椅上思考了半天，正在考虑要不要把待会儿的会议延后，小秘书就敲门说外面有位叫方博的先生找您。  
是“叫方博的先生”，只有方博。马龙挑挑眉，喊了句“进来吧”。  
不一会儿，方博就探进来半个身子，像做贼一样，身上还穿着一件厚厚的外套，马龙忍不住回头看了看窗外，外面是已经开始下雪了吗？  
“龙哥，”方博在会客的小沙发上端端正正坐好，一脸无辜地看着马龙。  
马龙刚想说什么，方博脑袋后头的兜帽里又钻出一个毛脑袋来，在方博的肩膀上规规矩矩地趴好。  
“咦，大胖怎么也来了，你前两天不是回去帮他化形了吗？”马龙说着伸手去揉猫猫的头。  
许昕蹭蹭他的指尖，尝试着学习梁大胖的样子，歪着脑袋娇滴滴地喊了一句：“龙哥~”  
龙哥连表情都不会做了。  
方博赶快把许昕拎出来送到马龙面前坦白，“那啥，这，这是许昕。”  
许昕被捏住命运的后脖颈，也低头乖乖坦白，“我是许昕，我和大胖互换身体了。”  
“啊这样啊，那……怎么才能换回来？”马龙看起来异常冷静，站起来转过身去把窗帘拉起来，另一只手疯狂打字：继科儿许昕变成一只猫了！  
当他打到第十五个“哈”的时候方博刚好解释完，说：“龙哥你放心，最多一个星期就换回来了。”  
马龙回头，笑容异常灿烂：“没事，不耽误工作，这不还能说话打字儿吗！”  
许昕嗖地窜回方博的兜帽里，声音里满是惊恐：“方博救我，现在走还来得及！”  
“不行，”方博把整个外套都脱下来摆在沙发上，“咱们不都说好了，你留在这儿让龙哥照顾你，我去学校上课。你不听话我就把你送回山上去了啊！”  
许昕趴在衣服上，整只猫都萎靡了。  
“那，龙哥，就拜托你了，我还要上课，”方博拉着门把手，看了一眼可怜巴巴许昕，一咬牙狠心把门关上了。  
张继科回了马龙三个字：啧，瞎猫。  
马龙笑笑把手机收回兜里，坐到在沙发上装死的许昕身边。  
“你现在有两个选择，第一，在这里划水一天，然后我跟方博说想和你叙叙旧把你带回家，你接着工作；第二，把这几天的工作处理一下，等方博来接你的时候我就和他说，哎呀我太忙了顾不上你，让他赶快把你接走，换回身体以后再过来。”  
许昕有气无力地吐槽：“咱两天天见天天见有什么好叙旧的？”  
“大博儿人那么好肯定不会拒绝的，”马龙朝许昕晃晃手机，“你怎么选？”  
许昕把爪爪放进马龙的掌心里，垂死挣扎，“不是我不想工作啊，我这个样子怎么去开会嘛，我们下一个idea是疯狂动物城吗？”

十分钟后。  
“过……过敏？”  
“是啊，季节性皮肤过敏，可严重了，”马龙一脸认真，“所以只能通过电话参加会议了，希望大家谅解。”  
小秘书想象了一下许副总那张帅脸肿成猪头的样子，不禁惋惜，一边摇头一边去贯彻马总的指示了。  
许昕缩在电脑显示器后面，冷笑一声，遇人不淑啊。

方博小跑进教室，呼噜一把乱糟糟的头毛，不好意思地说：“对不起啊同学们，家里有点事耽误了。”  
方博是中文系的老师，主修易学。中文系的通选课一般都麻烦又无聊，《周易》对于常人来说更是晦涩难懂，但他的选修课上从来不缺学生。“方老师人又风趣，给分又好”，他的选修课已经上了校园BBS的十大热门，一课难求。  
方老师今天怎么了……  
笑话也不讲了，心不在焉……  
整个人苦苦的……  
不会是家里出了什么大事吧……  
方博不知道底下的同学们已经脑补出了什么样的苦情戏码，脑子里全是从马龙办公室离开的时候许昕那个失落的样子。  
好像，真的很难过。  
“……老师？难过什么？”  
……  
好在这个时候下课铃响了，方博落荒而逃。

方博离开学校就直奔马龙公司。  
“好啦，回去吧，”马龙把许昕放在方博怀里。  
方博接过许昕，觉得自己就像一个接小孩下幼儿园的老父亲。  
许昕侧着脑袋贴在方博胸口，蔫蔫的，毛毛都黯淡了。  
方博去看他的眼睛，“怎么了？”  
许昕把脑袋一偏，就是不肯看方博。  
好嘛，小孩还和他闹别扭。  
方博抱紧怀里的许昕，仰起头看向马龙，“龙哥，我还是自己照顾许昕吧，你工作也忙，就不麻烦你了。”  
“啊？”马龙原本编好了一肚子渲染许昕在他这里有多惨的说辞，这下都没了用处，还有点惋惜。  
许昕心里感动得一塌糊涂，还是我博儿心疼我，嘤嘤嘤。  
方博用外套把许昕裹得严严实实的抱在怀里，“走了。”

“对了，今天晚上想吃什么啊，”方博一边开车一边问许昕，“我给你做。”  
许昕一下子警觉起来，连自己正在假装和方博生气都忘记了，“你？做饭？”  
“对啊，我家还有你上次拿过来的排骨呢，”方博跃跃欲试。  
那是我准备下次做给你吃的，不是拿来让你炸厨房的！  
许昕迎来了他猫生的第一次危机。  
“我……我想吃狮子头！”许昕突然嚷嚷。  
“啥？”方博愣住，“家里没有啊，要不我现在去买？”  
“不！我要吃你们食堂大师傅做的狮子头，还有土豆丝……反正我要吃你们食堂的菜！”  
方博不解，“你不是一直嫌我们食堂大师傅做得太咸了吗？”  
那是为了让你回家吃饭！  
许昕接着瞎说：“那我现在不是换了个身体吗，我口味也变了啊，我现在就想吃齁咸的东西。”  
“是吗？”大胖也没这毛病啊？  
“快去快去，我快饿死了，”许昕拍着座椅，不给方博思考的余地。  
“行吧，”方博打方向盘掉头，“不过我不能带你进食堂，你要好好待在车上。”  
“知道了，”许昕满口答应。

方博在食堂打包了许昕点的几个菜，拎着打包盒往回走。  
“小博儿。”  
方博回头，“师……肖老师。”  
肖战端着餐盘走过来，“怎么你晚上还有课？”  
“哦，没有，我带回去吃的。”  
肖战一挑眉，“许昕呢？”  
“许昕他……”方博心虚地瞟了一眼食堂门口的方向，“他出差了。”  
看来师父还不知道许昕和大胖换了身体的事情啊。也是，掌门住在山坳里，手机信号都不太能收到，传个消息还要用信鸽，等他们家的傻鸽子飞到这里，八成许昕都换回去了。  
方博赶快转移话题：“对了，师父你的论文怎么样了？”  
“嗨，别提了，风水是什么，歪理邪说，不让过！”  
肖战是搞设计的，平时就爱研究个传统建筑文化，搞着搞着就搞到自己的老本行上了，用他的话来讲：“传统建筑那不就讲究个风水嘛！”肖战摸摸自己光溜溜的脑壳，“我就不明白了，怎么人家搞周易搞的风生水起，风水就不让搞了？”肖战给方博看自己的朋友圈，“你看看，老秦，又在秀他们公司搞定了一个什么什么项目了！”  
秦志戬就是许昕和马龙的师父，他们一门入世的路子完全不同，从马龙开始搞起了文化创意公司，主打以周易和道教文化为主的中华传统文化。  
方博小心翼翼地说：“师父，你羡慕秦老师的话，咋一开始不让师兄他们跟着龙哥一起创业呢？”  
“羡慕？谁羡慕他了！”肖战的大烟嗓里满是不乐意，“让他们几个孙猴子下海，还不把老子的棺材本儿都赔了？”  
“行，您老深谋远虑，”方博竖了个大拇指，“厉害！”  
“就你小子嘴甜，”肖战捏了把小徒弟的脸蛋子，“过两天你生日，我把崽子们都叫来，一起聚一聚。”  
肖战不说方博都忘了，眼看着他就要过生日了。  
“那时候许昕回来了吧？”  
“应……应该，嗯……”  
“把他也叫来吧！”肖战拍板。  
方博犯难了，生日之前，许昕能变回来吗？

这厢许昕在车里都睡着了，忽然被一股强烈的便意给憋醒了。他瞅瞅周边没什么人，偷偷摸摸地从车上跑下来钻进草丛里，解决了以后，又偷偷摸摸地往车那边走。  
“哎呀，这里有只大橘！”  
许昕只僵了两秒，已经失去了最佳的逃跑时间。  
一个女生在他面前蹲下，开心地和男朋友说：“它的毛毛好漂亮啊，是家猫吗？”说着要伸手来摸他。  
别碰我！  
女生的手越来越近。  
莫挨老子！  
女生的指甲已经碰到了他的胡须。  
“喵！”  
女生吓得把手缩了回去，“它好像不太高兴诶。”  
男生伸手去拉她，“好啦，人家不高兴就别摸了，该挠你了。”  
许昕松了一口气。  
“喵！”  
嗯？谁在叫？  
黑暗里亮起了两盏小绿灯。许昕定睛一看，原来是一只黑猫。  
许昕是一只半路出家的猫咪，不太懂怎么和别的猫咪交流，但是看这只猫的样子，反正不像是来和他交朋友的。  
许昕福灵心至，妈呀，我不会在人家地盘上随地大小便了吧？  
“那什么，我，我不是故意的，”许昕悄咪咪往后挪，“我跟你说，君子动口不动手……”  
虽然梁大胖是一只修炼至化形的猫，但猫和人的身体差别太大，许昕根本用不了法术，唯一的选择就是和这位猫兄近身肉搏。  
然后他看了看自己软乎乎的肚子和四肢，掉头就跑。  
黑猫穷追不舍，眼看着就要抓到许昕的尾巴了，许昕用尽全身的力气一个信仰之跃跟着前面一个人进了门禁。  
他气喘吁吁地回头，玻璃门外的黑猫停在几步之外的台阶下，居然掉头走了。  
这么快就知难而退了，这猫还挺聪明的嘛。许昕气儿还没喘匀，就听见身后几声小小的惊呼：“有只猫跑进来了！”他这才发现，自己情急之下居然跑进了女生宿舍楼。  
什么叫才出虎穴，又入狼窝。  
许昕被几个女生团团围住，感觉自己的毛都要被撸秃了。  
大胖我对不起你，你已经不是原来那个胖了！许昕小小忏悔了一下，并打定主意不告诉大胖。  
许昕正想着怎么脱身呢，突然感觉额头上隐隐发烫。  
“这只猫额头上还有个‘王’字！”一个女生突然发现，想伸手去摸。面前这只温顺的猫咪突然抬起爪子用力地打了她一下。女生吓了一跳，心里嘀咕的时候眼角的余光瞥到玻璃门外站了一个人，更是差点儿蹦起来。  
门外的人只是站着，什么动作都没有，低头盯着地上的猫，被她仔细打量也没什么反应。她越看越觉得眼熟，试探性地喊了一声：“方老师？”  
方博看了她一眼，指了指那只猫。  
女生站起来去开门，“这是您的……”  
门刚一打开，猫咪就从门缝里钻出去扑进方博的怀里。方博把猫抱起来，朝女生浅淡的笑了笑，“这是我的猫，谢谢你。”  
女生看着方博圆圆的后脑勺，打开校园论坛激情发帖：盆友们，圆脸小方老师养了一只圆脸大橘！！！

许昕趴在方博怀里一动不敢动，刚刚借着宿舍楼的灯光，他分明看到方博两只大眼睛周围红了一圈。方博通过符咒找他的时候他能感受到施术者的心情，一定把他的小圆脸急坏了。  
他挠挠方博的胸口想说话，方博用食指抵住嘴唇，轻声说：“嘘，别说话。”  
方博就住在学校附近的教工宿舍，没走一会儿就到家了。方博把许昕放在沙发上，自己默默地把打包来的饭菜一样样在茶几上摆好，又一个人安静地吃起饭来。  
许昕蹦上茶几，用脑袋去蹭方博的手腕。  
“方博儿——”  
方博把饭碗挪了挪。  
许昕又蹭过去，“小博儿~”  
方博把碗端了起来。  
许昕干脆跳下去围着方博打着圈儿蹦跶，“方博儿，你看看我呗~”“小博儿，让我看看你~”  
方博把碗筷拍在茶几上，臭着脸小声说：“肉麻！”  
许昕见他终于肯说话了，立马乘胜追击，抱住方博的手臂不放，“我不是故意跑出去的，真的是人，哦不，猫有三急。然后有那——么大，”许昕用尾巴画圈圈，“那么大一只猫追我，要不是我跑得快，连小命都没了。”  
“真，真的啊？”方博忍不住用手去摸他的尾巴尖。  
许昕干脆把尾巴缠在方博的手腕上，随方博去摆弄。  
“我说方小博儿，你不会以为我看人家姑娘漂亮就跟着跑了吧？”  
方博老脸一红，“我没有！”  
许昕开心的不得了，“你吃醋了！”  
“我没有！”方博把许昕丢在茶几上，“吃饭！”  
许昕更开心了，把脸埋进碗里去啃方博给他买的狮子头。  
方博伸手拈掉许昕胡须上沾的肉沫，“野猫还算好的，万一遇到个虐猫的人，我只能给你收尸了，别瞎跑。”  
许昕扭头蹭了他一手油，“知道了方老妈子，你是不是养猫上瘾了啊？”  
方博把手擦干净，干脆把许昕抱进怀里一筷子一筷子喂他，“我看你是享受惯了这种饭来张口的生活。”  
“这样天天被你抱在怀里的感觉也还可以，”许昕嗷呜咬掉一大口。  
“哦——那要不要我去和大胖商量商量，看他愿不愿意将就着用你的身体？”  
许昕打了下方博的手，“那可不行，万一你被我的盛世美颜迷倒了怎么办，你让大胖多难做！”  
“美得你！”方博往他嘴里塞了一筷子土豆丝。

到了方博生日的前一天，许昕还是没有变回来。  
“这可咋整啊？”方博发愁。  
“兵来将挡水来土掩，大不了你就告诉你师父，咱俩一起挨骂呗，”许昕打了个哈欠，“快睡吧，你瞧瞧你那俩大眼袋子，你明天可是寿星。”  
方博栽进枕头里，“早知道就让大胖过来了，说不定明天就换回来了……”他看着许昕，有句话没说出来：他还是挺想让许昕陪他过生日的。  
许昕把爪爪放在他的额头上，“睡吧。”

时钟快要指向十二点，许昕离开熟睡的方博，跳上窗台，敲了敲窗户。

方博睁开眼睛，发现自己置身于野外，四周漆黑一片，他也不知道自己在哪儿。  
“博哥博哥！”  
许昕站在不远处，冻得直跺脚。  
“许……”方博刚往前迈了一步，又停下来，有些疑惑，“大胖？”  
大胖蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，“我们快走吧博哥，来不及了！”  
“什么来不及了？这是哪儿？”方博莫名其妙，只能跟着大胖往前走。  
“我也不知道，是昕哥和我说的，如果今天我俩还没换回来，就让我过来，带你进这个幻境，在午夜十二点之前带你上山顶，”大胖老老实实交代。  
方博捕捉到“幻境”“山顶”两个词。他环顾四周，觉得眼前的环境越来越熟悉。他拉住大胖，“胖啊，这是不是咱们后山？”  
“真的诶！”大胖奇道。  
方博抬头，天空中散落着几颗星子，月亮已经偏西。他轻轻笑了一声，“搞什么啊，还来这么一出。”  
大胖好奇，又不好意思问，只能在一旁抓耳挠腮。  
没想到方博自己开口了：“你知道这上面是什么吗？”  
“上面……山顶呗。”  
“这个山顶，可是个看日出的好地方，”方博仔细想了想，“大概是离开道观下山之前吧，我和许昕说我一定要在走之前上来看一次日出，许昕说行，他陪我来。”方博有些不好意思，挠了挠鼻尖，“那时候才十来岁，你也知道我嘛，起床困难户，许昕就背着我爬上来。”两人站在山顶，前方视野开阔，茫茫一片灰色的云海。“后来我也回来过，但是感觉都没那次好看了，大概是雾霾吧？”方博坐在一块石头上支着下巴。  
大胖看了看四周，“那这是……”  
“大概是他记忆力的那次日出吧，”方博扭头问大胖：“他自己怎么不来啊？”  
“昕哥说这个幻境只能容纳两个人，”大胖挠头，“我得进来运转幻境，所以……”  
方博哪里不知道许昕是怎么想的，他小声嘟囔：“切，搬起石头砸自己的脚。”  
“太阳出来了！”大胖兴奋地说。  
其实太阳只是露出一点儿光芒，漆黑的世界中央被阳光劈开，宛如当年盘古劈开混沌。  
方博扭头看大胖兴奋的脸，不禁回想当时的许昕是怎样的，兴奋吗？雀跃吗？当时开心的不行的好像是他自己啊，抓着许昕的手满心期待。许昕只是看着他笑，还笑话他“傻博儿”。  
“大胖，把你的手给我。”  
“啊？”  
“别废话，借用一下！”  
方博把原本属于许昕的那只手抓在掌心里，看着太阳一点一点蹦出地平线。  
“十二点了，”大胖说，“生日快乐。”  
方博咧开嘴，“这也是许昕教你说的吗？”  
是啊，他在幻境里迎接日出，而现实中却是午夜十二点，漆黑、安静，许昕一个人待在屋子里，只能听见呼吸和电器待机的声音。  
方博扯扯大胖，“咱们回去吧。”  
“现在回去干嘛，日出还没看完呢，”身边的人反抓住方博的手塞进自己的口袋里，“再等等吧。”  
方博惊讶地回头看他。  
他好像被这样的表情逗笑了，伸出另一只手捏住方博的鼻尖，“傻博儿。”  
“你怎么……换回来了吗？”  
“是啊，”许昕朝他张开双臂，“惊不惊喜，意不意外？”  
方博一言不发，只是把自己埋进许昕怀里，用力地抱住了他的腰。  
许昕的手臂悬在半空中，半天才回抱住方博，笑着说：“哇，有点惊喜。”他用下巴蹭了蹭方博的头顶，“嗯，还是这样感觉更好。”  
方博仰起头，眼睛映出柔和的晨曦，像拢着一汪水，“许昕，我们养一只猫吧。”  
许昕退开一点，“真的养猫上瘾啊？”  
“屎你铲，食你喂，猫我撸。”  
许昕笑着摇了摇头，在方博的脑门上敲了一记，“行！”  
“我去，疼啊！”  
许昕低头吻在刚刚敲过的地方，“你撸猫，我撸圆，成交。”

东方既白。


End file.
